


Kisses please

by Hyunjjins



Series: Fluffy one-shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cuddling, Feel free to add chapter suggestions, Felix just needs cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Sweetheart, Hyunjin is a big ball of cuddles, Hyunlix because there's not enough of it in this fandom, I wrote this while falling asleep, Kisses, M/M, Might continue?, Tooth Rotting Fluff, the aussie wannabie with the aussie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjjins/pseuds/Hyunjjins
Summary: Felix is exhausted by the time they reach Australia, completely burnt out, and stressed over the soon approaching reunion between himself and his parents. Hyunjin is there to soothe his mind with soft kisses, and gentle touches.... might continue :)





	Kisses please

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post something fluffy before I leave on a road trip for a week, and I was like hEY Let'S WRITe MoRE HYUNLIX :)  
> So here we are.  
> Anyways, I MAY continue this, but I am not too sure yet! It depends on how I feel when I get back.

Felix shifted trying his best to hold a wobbly smile at the camera.

The group was crowded on the couch to live stream the announcement of their next tour through Australia, his home country.  
Recently he had been feeling more and more uneasy about the idea of returning home, even if it was just a tour there was an obvious obligation to visit his family which, unfortunately, he had left on bad terms with.  
Most of the group was incredibly interested in meeting his family, he honestly didn’t really know how to tell them about his messed-up family relationship.  
The group planned to meet them in the next few days, and honestly, he nervous.  
The last time they had spoken was six months ago, and it had been brief. His mother merely visiting Korea for a few short days before returning home, his father still hadn’t quite liked the idea of him in another country pursuing the dream of a K-pop idol.

“Hello, welcome stay!” Chan said cheerfully, a twinkle in the leader’s eyes as he spoke. “Let’s wait for more people to join before announcing the… thing.” He said from the floor leaning back against Woojin’s knees. 

 

Felix watched the casually affectionate couple as Woojin absently twirled a curl of the leader’s hair around his pinkie, staring into the camera with a smile equally as large.

“While we wait- why don’t we talk about what we did today?” Minho suggested, wriggling against the pair.  
“Sure! Minho wanna start?”

The boy nodded eagerly and spurred off into a fast chatter about their day, which Felix blanked, using the nearby maknae as a visual shield, hiding behind him, letting his eyes fixate on his clenched hands. His eyes aching from blinding exhaustion that continued to roll over him in waves.  
His stomach churning, head thrumming.

“Hey… Felix-hyung are you alright?” He heard the maknae ask suddenly cutting through his thoughts. 

He flinched feeling one of Jeongin’s hands comfortingly fall onto his knee.  
Attentively he shook his head, letting it rest on his shoulder, sighing with inwards exhaustion.  
Jeongin tensed, suddenly worried for his hyung. But it was mid live stream so there wasn’t much more comfort he could offer but a thumb stroking the skin of Felix’s knee through the black ripped jeans.  
Jeongin was quite mature when it came to emotional distress, he was not blind to when his bandmates struggled or needed help- he had those moments too, luckily for him he was the maknae and help was everywhere he even breathed. For Felix however, it was a little different.  
He glanced on the other end of the couch, Changbin, the usual person able to cheer up Felix was mid-talk about his day to the viewers, he couldn’t call him over, so instead he craned his neck to see the second-best option who was also preoccupied with a strand of Chan’s hair.

Two heads away on the floor he spotted a familiar mop of soft fluffy black hair, “Hyunjin hyung.” He whispered harshly, reaching with a foot to tap his shoulder.  
The older boy turned around, head tilted “Hmm?”  
“Can you come here and hold Felix…?” Jeongin asked awkwardly, not quite sure how to state his question to his hyung but knowing it wouldn’t take much convincing.  
Hyunjin was up in a flash with the promise of cuddles nothing could stop him, carefully stepping around the other’s seated on the floor to take Jeongin’s place.  
“Hyung is better at cuddles… here.” Jeongin whispered discreetly, hoping the mic behind the camera was unable to pick up their private conversation.  
Felix mumbled some inaudible English words, allowing the youngest to slip from his loose hold, and Hyunjin to quickly change spots with him comfortably falling next to Felix with a soft thump. 

Jeongin made a bow and settled at their feet on the floor.

 

Hyunjin instantly bundled the Australian into his arms, he seemed so small and frail. Obviously overwhelmed and tired from the long day of dancing and other activities from earlier.  
“Felix-ah.” He cooed into his soft white hair, nuzzling it, not caring about the cameras, for the time being, focusing solely on their soft and shallow breathing. Giving comfort was his specialty, his natural first response was to care for people around him.  
When someone became sad, it was his instinct to coddle them until they felt even the slightest bit better.

Though sometimes hugging wasn’t always the answer to everything, but no one could deny Hyunjin did have a strange calming effect on people. Whether or not you were aware of it or not, his simple presence could both lighten and tranquillize a room.

“I got you. The live stream will be over soon, and we can both fall asleep on my bed in the hotel and snuggle. Okay? And we can watch cheesy dramas if you want- your pick.”  
He knew full well that the Australian would probably be asleep by then. Not that it was watching TV shows that was comforting to Felix, but the fact someone wanted to be with him and watch it with him, and of his pick let alone.  
Hyunjin knew the boy well enough to know he needed to feel noticed, to feel acknowledged, even in the smallest of details.  
At that Felix stirred, lifting his eyes to connect with Hyunjin’s, “You mean it?”  
He hummed in response, tapping his nose affectionately “Of course.”

Felix let out an unsteady smile, letting his head drop against his chest, feeling secure in the older boy’s arms, no one says anything but Hyunjin’s hugs are the best… well, second best next to Woojin. Felix found comfort in listening to each beat of his heart, and wispy hollow intake of air.

 

“Hyunlix?” one of the members echoed a comment that floated past on the laptop screen, causing Felix’s eyes to drearily open again, not quite sure if he had fallen asleep or not. Only aware how his head was now tucked in Hyunjin’s neck, and hand stroking over his back, another holding under his knees, so he sat in their lap more like a baby than a grown 18-year-old boy.

“Felix-ah is sleepy~” he heard Hyunjin rattle in English sweetly, making his eyes flutter shut. _Ah, he had such a soft voice when he speaks in English,_ thought Felix drearily with a yawn.

“So many comments…” Minho whistled.

It was true. Comments were but a blur, half of them screaming _Hyunlix._  
Not that Hyunjin minded, in fact, he might like to boast, but he was quiet for the sake of Felix’s rest. Who was now fast asleep again in his arms and nuzzled back close to his neck. Each soft breath tickling his neck.

He let his fingers filter through his soft hair while Chan babbled on about various things concerning the tour, Hyunjin not paying much heed. Over the last month of planning, he had more than enough of recaps and tour destinations being explained and translated.

Felix mumbled something causing his focus to switch.  
“Cold,” he said pressing himself closer, snaking arms around his torso.  
For some dumbass reason, Hyunjin’s as tired brain thought it would be such a great idea to place a soft little kiss on the boy’s forehead. A form of affection common among the members, but never truly shown on cameras, let alone live streams.  
Felix immediately let out a sleepy giggle, the older boy’s lips were soft and ticklish against his cold skin, so he pressed eagerly into it, till Hyunjin pulled away.  
Maybe it was a horrible decision, considering the backlash with fans it might bring- but right then Hyunjin was more than happy to not care, so he said fuck it and went to press a dozen quick kisses over their face. Woojin’s back obscuring the view a little as it played over on the screen for the other members to see.

“Aish, these bloody kids,” Chan whispered under his breath, with luck none of the mics had picked up on, eyes locked on the replay with a twinge of a smile.  
Sure, he probably should be scolding them, but in honesty, he knew Felix hadn’t been doing well recently, ever since they landed in Melbourne it seemed a dark cloud followed him everywhere now. (Not that dark clouds were particularly rare to find in Melbourne… however; a metaphorical cloud.)  
And he couldn’t deny the boy a few kisses from Hyunjin if it was making him giggle for the first time in days, that would make him no better than someone who kicks puppies for money.

 

The live stream felt short, and soon Chan had turned the camera off, and the group was slowly standing up to gather their things and leave the studio back to the hotel together.  
Hyunjin was reluctant to wake the boy in his arms, but eventually gave him a prod in the cheek “Felix-ah.”  
“Hgh...”  
“We need to go now~”  
“I wanna sleep though…” he grumbled deeply into his ear  
“I know you do, that’s why we need to go,” he said, stroking the hair from the boy’s face, finding it cute how his lips were a little parted, and a little glossy. He paused, wondering how warm and soft they felt, but quickly shook himself from the thought.  
“Felix-ah. Want me to carry you?” he asked after the boy didn’t respond in any way.

“Hmm…” he whined and nodded sleepily into his chest.  
Hyunjin peeled the arms off him and bent down on the floor in front of him as Felix wrapped his arms back around his neck from behind. Finding his legs surprisingly tight around his waist, acting more as a human backpack then deadweight.  
With little effort he hoisted the boy high onto his back and headed to the door to pick their bags up, to his surprise Woojin already had them, a smile on the eldest’s face as Hyunjin spotted the boy standing by the door.  
The rest of the group was already beginning to pack up behind him, making near to no talk, moving like water around the pair calmly, seemingly like a peaceful ocean’s current.  
“He really trusts you, you know that?” Woojin said as Hyunjin slowly made his way to the door.  


He blushed, and nodded shyly, “Yeah…”  
Woojin said nothing more, simply holding the door open for him to walk through, and slipping in after him as he left, locking the door once everyone was outside in the hallway.

 

\--- * ---

 

“Wow, Felix must have been really tired,” Chan said, looking amused and Hyunjin struggled to take the boy off his back to put on the bed with a series of comical grunts and whines.  
“Yeah,” Woojin said, smiling as Hyunjin slipped and flipped face first onto the hotel bed, with Felix still hung tightly onto his back. Letting out a tired groan of defeat when he realized he couldn’t get back up.  
“Do you think it’s going to be problematic?” he asked, turning his eyes to the leader.  
“I mean… probably? It will be hard to explain to our company, but overall, I think it will be okay. We might just need to make it look like an inside joke or a common thing, so fan’s don’t see it as particularly special between just Hyunjin and Felix.”  
“So… you're saying we need to kiss each other now?” Woojin asked, raising a brow.  
Chan visibly flushed and spun around “No! I mean like- um. No… yeah actually that’s exactly what I mean.”  
The eldest let out a laugh, smiling brightly at the leaders' cute reaction, “It’s okay I know what you mean, we need to make it look like it’s a thing the group does- and not just Hyunjin and Felix to prevent dating rumours.”

“Yeah.”

“So common skin-ship.”

Chan blushed again, burying his head in his hands with an embarrassed whine.  
Woojin threw an arm over the boy’s shoulders and chuckled, he knew how embarrassed Chan got about these things. But he also knew how much he equally loved it, he was just unable to communicate when he needed it.  
Or simply when he needed anything actually, Chan was just bad at taking care of himself in general, but hey- that’s what Woojin’s for.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, we can forward the idea to the others in the morning.” He said resting his chin on top of Chan’s soft bleached hair, now curly and unruly as it was free of products and away from the makeup artists. Just the way he liked it.  
“Okay,” He squeaked.

“Now should we possibly save Hyunjin? I really don’t think he can breathe.”  
Hyunjin let out a high-pitched yodel in a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the weird ass ending lol, I wanted to be funny and write yodel bc idk... yodelling cracks me up in a weird way...
> 
> I may make another chapter if I feel like it when I get back from my road trip, so I am making this a chaptered fic for now uwu.  
> If you guys like Hyunlix as much as I do, I suggest you check out my other fics, I love myself sum Hyunlix sksk.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! It helps me see if you enjoy my fics.  
> (Please feel free to leave comments as well, or possible chapter suggestions even? uwu)


End file.
